Entender E Interpretar
by AnnaChauteliere
Summary: Perdemos tempo demais tentando entender nossas ações, tudo a nossa volta e as pessoas que fazem parte de nossas vidas. Talvez devêssemos parar apenas para ouvir nossos corações. Porém quando isso não acontece, o destino e amigos, talvez nos dê uma chanc


_Entender e Interpretar_

Sinopse: _Perdemos tempo demais tentando entender nossas ações, tudo a nossa volta e as pessoas que fazem parte de nossas vidas._

_Talvez devêssemos parar apenas para ouvir nossos corações._

_Porém quando isso não acontece, o destino e amigos, talvez nos dê uma chance._

_Capítulo Um : Entender_

"_Quando pensamos que sabemos tudo sobre nós,_

_Alguém vira no chão, colocando-o onde seria o teto_

_E nos mostra que nada é para ser compreendido além de nosso coração."_

_Anna Marie Chautelière_

Eu queria entender.

Entender quando eu deveria ser enérgico e não sou. Quando deveria dizer não e não o digo.

Entender porque eu sou contraditório e diferente do que eu realmente sou em minha mente. Eu não queria ter sorrisos fáceis, ser simpático e falante. Não queria ser gentil. Queria ser como eu sou dentro de mim por fora também.

Mas não parece ser algo que eu consiga fazer. Alguns lugares sim, outros não. Com algumas pessoas sim, com outras não.

Bipolar.

Kai, Uke Yutaka, disse que sou bipolar. Um baterista sorridente, sempre passando tantas coisas com seu olhar que chega congelar em alguns momentos, disse que eu sou bipolar.

Ora quieto demais, ora falante demais.

Posso realmente ser isso.

Posso ser apenas paranoíco.

Desde que Aoi, Shiroyama Yuu nosso guitarrista gentil e possivelmente também bipolar – isso pode ser algum mal que ataca somente guitarristas – anda quieto demais em seu canto de costume. Já que aquele canto da sala de ensaio parecia ser somente dele.

Coloquei a mão no queixo espreitando mais os olhos e deixando de focá-lo em seu canto para focar um canto qualquer da parede. Não muito longe dele, mas não queria que ele pensasse que eu o estava encarando. Porém eu não sabia se eu estava encarando.

Eu tinha certeza que estava pensando demais, mesmo que eu não estivesse entendendo muito bem meus pensamentos.

O ensaio acabou, sentei-me no chão para olhar meu email pessoal no notebook de Reita, Akira Suzuki, sobre a pequena mesa lotada de papéis e me perdi em pensamentos.

Talvez fosse o tempo quente que estivesse me fazendo ficar zonzo dessa forma. Ou a estória de Reita está se relacionando com alguém que tenha criado tantos pensamentos em minha cabeça sobre me entender.

Porque para que possamos dá algo a alguém, devemos ao menos nos entender primeiro. Conhecemo-nos antes de qualquer coisa, ou não.

Ruki, Matsumoto Takanori, disse que Aoi terminou um namoro e que possivelmente com o guitarrista da banda Screw. Acho que ele se referia aquele tal Kazuki, nunca tive intimidade com ele. Mas por esse motivo ele andava quieto pelos cantos, falando bem menos e procurando ficar sempre pouco tempo após o ensaio. Contudo ele ainda estava no canto dele nesse momento, revirando uns papéis que provavelmente levaria para casa.

Respirei fundo olhando a tela do computador, fechando meu email e passando os olhos pelo meu fanmail. Tantos "eu te amo e você é minha vida." Eu fico feliz de representar algo tão importante na vida de alguém, mas sei que essas mesmas pessoas que me amam agora, nesse momento, daqui a pouco não amarão mais.

Porque eu sou apenas uma ilusão para elas se apoiarem e depois elas passam por esse momento, podem ainda gostar de mim, contudo não sou o amor da vida delas.

Alguém disse que não se ama o que não se conhece, alguém famoso, mas será verdade isso?

- Está quieto hoje Shima. – Kai me sorriu, indo até a pequena geladeira no canto esquerdo. – Vamos todos para o bar de sempre, você vai não é? – Pegou a água, terminando de ajeitar a mochila nas costas.

- Aoi também vai? – E eu não sei porque eu disse essa frase sem pensar, do nada e nem porque falei no mesmo tom que Kai atraindo atenções totalmente desnecessárias para mim.

Eu fiquei sem entender, buscando respostas dentro de mim, enquanto todos me olhavam. O ar parecia mais difícil de entrar em meus pulmões.

- Aoi? Você disse que ia pensar, mas pensou? – Kai continuava parado perto da geladeira, enquanto eu no centro da sala estava imóvel e incapaz de olhar para ele, ou qualquer outro que não fosse o Kai na minha frente.

- Eu vou sim Kai, acho que alguém queria saber minha resposta para dá a sua. Agora que sabe a minha Uruha, você vai ou não? – Eu ouvi a risada baixa dele, a risada de Reita e Ruki. Eu estava desconcertado e nem sabia o porque de minhas palavras.

Kai me olhava com uma expectativa palpável, talvez eu devesse olhar para Aoi e dizer que eu iria, só queria saber. Algum insulto ou palavra ríspida pela audácia dele em suas palavras, mas apenas disse sim.

Não sei quando sai da sala, perdido em mim mesmo, desconcertado com o deboche em seu tom de voz. Talvez chateado sem motivo algum. Ou apenas constrangido mesmo.

Quando parei em frente ao elevador, pude enfim respirar um pouco mais forte.

- Aí Kami-sama. – Quase bati com a cabeça na parede ao me desequilibrar com susto que eu levei com a mão de Reita em meu ombro. Ele me olhava sério, mas ele sempre estava me olhando assim quando cometia uma dessas gafes ridículas. Parecia que ele estava procurando respostas em meus gestos, em minhas ações sem que eu pudesse responder.

Reita me segurou pelos ombros, ajeitando minha postura como se faz com uma criança.

- O que foi Pon? – Eu não sei dizer qual foi o momento exato que eu abaixei a cabeça e uma lágrima pingou na mão do meu amigo, me passando a sensação de que ele estava ali para fazer exatamente isso. – Você é um idiota Pon, até quando pretende fingir para você mesmo? Se até suas palavras saem por vontade própria... – Eu o olhei, mas meus olhos se arregalaram com a visão atrás dele. Eu conhecia o som daqueles passos, era um compasso único e que até mesmo de olhos fechados eu conseguia saber que era ele.

Sua camisa social negra, dobrada até os cotovelos e um olhar que eu não saberia decifrar. Porém em todo o ensaio que eu o havia reparado, eu deixei passar a beleza absurda de suas roupas entrando com contraste com sua pele. Eu havia ficado em meio a toda confusão dos meus sentimentos, tudo o que eu queria ter coragem de fazer ou dizer que não reparei que seus cabelos agora cinza na parte de cima deram a ele um ar que me intrigava mais. Muito mais do que aquele rosa, porque aquele rosa não fora ele que fez. Fora inspirado em alguém, mas aquele cinza não, era dele.

Enxuguei os olhos com as mãos de maneira estabanada com o meu melhor sorriso falso no rosto. Akira negou com a cabeça, mas entendia meus motivos. Era para ser assim, anos e agora que tínhamos estabelecidos um contado melhor. Algo melhor depois daquela briga, aqueles anos de ele estava apenas de um lado do palco, mas não era mais alguém que eu podia conversar.

Não mais.

- Está indo para casa Uruha? – Ele perguntou assim que o som do elevador chegando ao andar soou mais alto do que deveria em meus ouvidos. Talvez porque isso não era algo que interessava ao moreno a minha frente. Apenas assenti entrando na caixa metálica com ele e Reita com seu sorriso mais sádico dizendo que ia com Ruki e Kai, estava sem carro. Mas não me deixou chances de oferecer carona, virou de costas e as portas se fecharam.

Eu senti frio.

Eu me senti no escuro em um lugar que eu não sabia como caminhar. Porque era assim que eu ficava na presença dele. Sem saber como agir, sem conseguir controlar meus pensamentos e no fim, acabava tendo uma vaga ideia de que ele me achava alguém mais distraído do eu realmente sou.

Porque enquanto eu estava lutando contra minha coragem quase inexistente, contra o medo de falar algo que o fizesse perceber qualquer sentimento a mais que eu não queria que ele soubesse, ele olhava um ponto qualquer entre o painel com os botões florescentes e eu calado.

- Posso te esperar na sua casa? – Sei que eu o olhei assustado e que no mesmo minuto eu estava olhando para porta, rezando para qualquer entidade que levasse o elevador de forma mais rápida ao térreo. Eu pensei ter visto um sorriso, um pequeno e pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele naquele meio segundo que o olhei sem conseguir controlar minha reação.

Eu pensei.

Novamente apenas assenti, se ele quisesse me esperar, quisesse ficar ao menos mais um minuto comigo, eu não iria dizer não. Eu ficava satisfeito com aquelas migalhas de afeto, porque era o que eu tinha, porque era o que ele podia me dá e ele estava até me dando um pouco mais. Mesmo que eu não estivesse aproveitando, com minha timidez perto dele. Com meus medos, que para mim tinham fundamento. Medo de perder.

Perder o pouco que eu consegui avançar com nossa amizade, pouco que eu tenho quase certeza que fora ele que havia avançado. Talvez por sua infinita gentileza, mas havia um pouco que eu não queria perder.

E que eu queria acreditar que eu havia avançado e não somente ele.

Caminhamos juntos e em silêncio, realmente ele estava arrumado e eu não.

- Você ia para outro lugar? – Amaldiçoei a minha língua, assim que destravei o carro e entrei no mesmo em uma rapidez recorde. Ele abriu a porta com toda a sua calma característica, quando eu não conseguia nem lembrar o caminho direito para minha casa. Não com ele do meu lado, não quando minha mente insistia em pregar peças em minha mente e eu começar achar que ele estava se divertindo as custas das minhas reações.

- Sim eu ia, mas já havia desmarcado e você se interessou em minha resposta. Fiquei curioso e resolvi dizer sim. – Ele realmente estava o oposto de mim.

- Aaa...- Foi só o que eu consegui dizer levando em consideração que eu estava totalmente constrangido sem motivo, não conseguia colocar o cinto sem motivo e meus dedos tremiam totalmente sem motivos. – Eu... Não queria que você, bom... Adiasse algum compromisso seu... Importante... – Vendo as roupas dele por esse ângulo e apesar de não dizer, eu pensei que ele talvez tivesse um encontro.

- Eu já tinha decidido não ir Uru. E caso contrário eu adiaria se você tivesse dito que queria minha companhia essa noite. – E se as ruas perto da minha casa fossem movimentadas, eu tinha causado um acidente.

Ele não moveu um músculo, nem para olhar para mim. Ele não se assustou com a freada brusca como se soubesse que eu iria reagir assim, sem controle algum e por algum motivo parado na esquina antes da minha casa com as palavras ainda ecoando em minha mente, eu senti raiva.

Com os dedos mais trêmulos, o rosto vermelho, ainda que eu não soubesse por qual motivo, eu retomei minha postura e segui o caminho.

- Eu não quero companhia para essa noite Yuu. – Eu disse um pouco mais ríspido, mas essa era a linha que meus pensamentos estavam me levando e eu tinha que culpar Ruki por isso. Ele que começou com toda a estória de que Yuu tinha terminado com Kazuki, ele que enfiou em minha cabeça sobre a bissexualidade dele.

Ele que voltou com esse assunto quando eu estava mais do que bem em minha conformidade sobre esse assunto.

Ele apenas riu. E eu não estava disposto a fazê-lo dizer algo, porque eu não estava mais querendo falar alguma coisa. Saímos do carro e aquela calma dele estava-me irritando profundamente. Mas do que às vezes que ele me ignorava, mas do que às vezes que aquele maldito celular tocava e eu saía da sala para não ouvir suas risadas divertidas. Porque elas nunca eram para mim.

Estava irritado por muitos motivos, por ele ter dito algo que eu estava remoendo dentro de mim de uma forma tão natural. E eu estava irritado porque eu não queria companhia dele por uma noite e eu não iria ceder, caso ele estivesse interessado _nisso, _porque eu não queria saber como eram seus beijos e seus toques para depois ficar perdido nele e ele em outros lençóis que não fossem os meus.

Eu era inegavelmente apaixonado, porém nunca foi masoquista. Ao menos fora da cama não.

A subida para meu apartamento foi feita em um silêncio sepulcral, eu não queria falar e nem parece educado. Queria apenas não ir a bar algum e ficar em casa, pois meu humor não estava um dos melhores.

"_Se você tivesse dito que queria minha companhia essa noite."_

As palavras ainda ecoaram em minha mente antes de eu abrir a porta.

- Por favor, não repare a bagunça... Eu realmente saí às pressas hoje... - Retirei meu sapato ainda sem ânimo, algo parecia frio demais naquelas palavras. Ou eu que era idiota demais e pensaria que ele poderia se interessar por algo mais que uma noite.

Mas de qualquer forma eu não sei quando foi que entendi que uma noite, significaria passar a noite comigo... Em meus lençóis.

- Tudo bem Uru. Eu costumo deixar minhas calças penduradas no sofá também. – Eu quase corri para pegar minha calça. Ele riu e se encaminhou ao sofá, confesso que eu estava passando por tantas reações perto dele, que antes não havia passado, que eu estava ficando desnorteado.

- Fique a vontade Aoi. – Enrolei a calça, dando uns passos para fora da sala. – Se quiser beber, o bar está aberto, mas não toque no meu champanhe. – Sorri e fiz o trajeto para meu quarto.

Entre me arrumar, tomar banho e todos os pensamentos que povoaram minha mente, eu fiquei entre a raiva, tristeza e decepção.

Resolvi me arrumar da melhor maneira possível, que a noite pelo menos fosse boa. Boa de uma forma exterior, porque meu interior estava uma bagunça por causa do moreno em meu sofá.

Quando terminei de prender o cabelo em rabo de cavalo bem feito, dei uma última olhada no espelho. A calça negra justa realmente tinha feito um bom trabalho em evidenciar certas partes do meu corpo, a blusa de manga até o cotovelo, em uma gola generosa em v com uns detalhes que eu poderia amarrar para diminuir a exposição do meu peito. Mas não fiz, não era essa minha intenção. Estava realmente dando um bom efeito contraste com a minha pele.

Por fim o que prevaleceu foi à raiva.

Quando cheguei à sala, Aoi estava sentado em um banco em meu bar e minhas pernas quase vacilaram somente com a visão. O olhar displicente pelas garrafas, os fios negros sobre os olhos e aquela mordida que ele deu nos lábios quando ouviu meus passos ao me olhar, fizeram-me paralisar.

Senti o peso de seu olhar, com um sorriso discreto ele levantou e eu abaixei a cabeça, nada estava como sempre foi ou como eu estava acostumado.

Não tinha como eu saber me comportar, não quando ele estava me dizendo tantas coisas que eu não conseguia entender com o olhar.

E todo o caminho foi feito naquele mesmo silêncio, aquele que eu não queria quebrar.

O bar era o de sempre, um local rústico e aconchegante. Aquele que eu sempre bebia demais e ia para casa sozinho no fim da noite. Porque estava apaixonado por Aoi e não queria ficar com ninguém. Não pensando nele. Não querendo ele.

Não quando eu fechava os olhos e os dele que eu desejava ter sobre mim quando eu abrisse.

Quando entramos, toda aquela atmosfera me atingiu. Aoi segurou minha cintura me desviando de um garçom apressado em seu caminho e eu mordi os lábios, podia jurar que ele acariciou o local.

Podia, se isso também não fosse minha mente querendo que ele fizesse isso.

- Que produção Shima! – Assim que encontrei a mesa ao fundo, que sentei Ruki disse, eu apenas ri querendo me esforçar ao máximo para que meu rosto não ficasse vermelho. – Dessa vez vai sair acompanhado. – Ele riu e eu apenas dei os ombros como resposta.

- Cadê o Kai? – Aoi perguntou logo em seguida.

- Está vindo, vindo... Isso desde hora que vocês saíram do estúdio e eu e Rei-chan viemos para cá. – Eu olhei para Reita que olhou para o outro lado, ele havia conseguido algo. Seu sorriso disfarçado me dizia isso.

Logo estávamos todos bebendo e conversando, sorrindo e entretidos. Ruki e Aoi estavam conversando sobre algo que não fiz questão de saber, enquanto eu e Reita falávamos de algo referente as músicas novas.

Até que Reita parou de falar e eu o olhei espantado.

- Eu e Ruki estamos sérios agora. – Eu sorri, mas mesmo que eu não quisesse mostrar, eu desejava algo assim com o moreno ao meu lado. Mas diferíamos muito e eu começava a crer que seria mesmo um amor não correspondido.

A cada distância, a cada vez que a formalidade fazia parte de nossas conversas, eu sentia como se nossos corações andassem cada um para um lado e em caminhos que eles nunca se encontrariam.

- Eu fico feliz por você Rei-chan. – Solvi um gole generoso da bebida. – Eu estou desistindo daquele assunto, têm coisas na vida que não são para ser e fim sabe? – Reita negou com a cabeça, esse era aquele tipo de assunto que eu e ele nunca nos entendíamos, mas sempre falávamos dele.

- Você não tentou Shima, como pode dizer isso huh? – Eu apenas sorri e quando olhei para o lado, os olhos negros de Aoi pareciam me despir. Rapidamente olhei para meu copo, pensando se ele havia ouvido algo ou tentando pelos ao menos.

- Gente...- Kai se jogou na cadeira a minha frente me assustando, ofegante e um tanto quanto...descabelado. – Desculpa o atraso...Eu...Ahhh vim correndo assim que deu. – Kai era dono de muitas facetas e essa de dá desculpas sem que entendêssemos era ótima, sempre nos fazia rir e implicar com ele óbvio.

- Sei, você veio voando então! Pelo estado do seu cabelo e o chupão no pescoço. – Ele apenas arrumou o cabelo com a mão. Claro que os fios lisos estavam desalinhados, mas nada que o fizesse está realmente em maus lençóis.

- Sei que está apenas de implicância Chibi, não tem chupão algum no pescoço, pois eu não estava fazendo o que sua mente pecaminosa diz que eu estava. – Logo o garçom estava o servindo o de sempre. – Traga-me um gin com tônica, por favor. – Pediu assim que o garçom havia colocado o copo.

- Um para mim também, por favor. – Todos me olharam, mas eu precisava beber algo além do usual, precisava me livrar da tensão que estava sentindo. Mesmo que ela não tivesse motivo algum.

- Kai, lamento muito, mas dessa vez Chibi tem razão, essa marca está visível. – E dessa forma, entre brincadeiras, sendo que o pescoço dele realmente estava _bem_ marcado, começamos a beber.

Falamos coisas sérias, coisas sem sentido e tudo que sempre faziam. Mas eu estava reparando que Aoi pouco bebia e eu, seu oposto claro, estava bebendo demais e minha mente me pregando peças demais.

Se não fosse a bebida, diria que ele não tirava os olhos de mim, diria que vim ele e Ruki trocarem olhares como se estivessem falando, mudamente, algo de mim.

Mas tudo o que eu queria vê talvez em meio subconsciente, pois sempre foi assim. Achava algo e no fim não era nada do que imaginei. Mas com Aoi eu não fazia isso, porque imaginar algo seria perder mais ainda meu coração.

- Por que você não está quase bebendo Aoi? – Perguntei assim que os outros se começaram a discutir sobre uma música qualquer que estava ganhando espaço na Oricon e Ruki estava revoltado, pois não era segredo para ninguém o "amor" dele pelo JPop.

- Porque tenho que dirigir e te levar para casa. – Eu ri.

- Eu sempre saio daqui assim Aoi e sempre cheguei em casa. – Bebi mais um gole de uma bebida que eu já nem sabia mais qual era, só sabia que queimava a garganta, mas a sensação depois era ótima.

- Você sempre bebe Uru, mas não tanto e nem tantas coisas diferentes misturadas. – Eu apenas pensei um pouco, realmente estava diferente essa noite. Mas a culpa era dele, pois tudo parecia está sendo colocado de cabeça para baixo por ele. – Está com algum problema? – Ele se debruçou na mesa, ficando perigosamente muito perto de mim, que rapidamente cheguei para trás.

- Não, problema algum... Eu só quis experimentar. – Eu quase gaguejei, ele estava muito perto. Muito.

- É bom experimentar coisas novas, mas tudo em excesso faz mal. Acho que exceto uma...Ou duas coisas que não. – Eu ofeguei pela forma lenta que ele falou e ele sorriu de canto. Eu não gostava desse tipo de brincadeira e ele devia saber disso.

Sai da mesa com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, mas me senti melancólico nesse pequeno espaço. Não ele não sabia, não sabia porque não sabíamos muito um do outro. Eu só sabia o que ele me deixava vê e vice-versa.

Como eu poderia asseverar que estava apaixonado por ele? Se eu ao menos sabia de suas manias, coisas mais íntimas. Não éramos melhores amigos.

Não éramos nada.

- Achei que estaria aqui e desse jeito. Você é realmente um livro aberto Shima. – Olhei para Reita assim que levantei a cabeça olhando-me também no espelho. – Um livro com palavras fáceis de ler, mas difíceis de interpretar. – Sorriu se aproximando e parando ao meu lado com os braços cruzados. – Bebeu demais e está vendo coisas onde não têm? – Eu assenti e ele riu, um riso diferente, estranho, mas que ao menos me fez respirar. – Vamos, todos estamos indo já. – Lavei as mãos e só então percebi o quão tonto eu estava. Nada que me fizesse não saber para onde ir, mas uma clara dificuldade de locomoção.

Acabou que Reita estava me auxiliando, rindo de mim claro. Assim que chegamos na porta do bar eu até cheguei agradecer por Aoi me levar para casa, pois seria bem complicado chegar em casa sozinho.

- Toma Aoi, agora cuida porque a culpa é sua. – Eu olhei para Reita e ele riu me largando praticamente em cima do Aoi, agarrando a cintura de Ruki e beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Eu tenho coisas para fazer e como você que e Ruki que arrumaram essa ideia, eu apenas me acerto com ele agora e você resolve seu problema. – Eu fiquei encarando os três, tentando entender de alguma forma do que eles estavam falando.

- Eu te explico na sua casa Uruha, não se preocupes. – Dito isso Aoi me destravou a porta do carro que eu nem percebi o manobrista trazer. Dei a volta me apoiando no carro e entrei.

Se minha cabeça não tivesse girando tanto, eu entenderia como eles sabiam que a culpa do meu estado era do Aoi. Será que havia dito algo ou eu era óbvio demais mesmo?

Assim que Aoi entrou no carro, ele se inclinou e colocou o sinto em mim, mas minha mente além de girar, estava me mantendo afastado do quanto ele estava sendo gentil e o quanto eu queria beijá-lo. Ainda mais quando o rosto dele estava tão perto, mas eu não estava tão bêbedo para perder a razão, estava apenas tonto.

Incrível como a bebida não me trouxe euforia, não me deixou mais elétrico, não fez nada. Apenas me deixou mais quieto, pensativo e distante. Mas isso eu sempre fui, somente estava muito mais digamos assim.

E no trajeto para casa, eu apenas pensava que eu não queria mais gentileza, queria distância. Porque nossos caminhos não se cruzariam, pois mesmo estando no mesmo carro, estávamos muito distante um do outro.

Estava cansado de tentar entender, então apenas fechei os olhos deixando que o silêncio fosse o de sempre.

Algo que eu não iria entender.


End file.
